My entry to the HTTYDAnniversaryMonth on Twitter (currently on hiatus)
by Luna Nightrider
Summary: This is my entry for the #HTTYDAnniversaryMonth on Twitter. I will upload one one-shot each day featuring my two characters Luna Nightrider and Tamina Cabell that you might know from my other stories. Each one-shot is based on the prompt for the day.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1, 26. Feb. 2020: Favourite movie

"Guess what!" I literally screamed into the phone once my best friend Tamina finally picked up. All I heard from her side was a tired grumble and a yawn.

Without waiting for her response I answered my own question. "They're doing an anniversary screening of the dragons trilogy on February 26 an I was personally invited to join. And ..."

I waited a few seconds before I continued.

"And they said I'm allowed to bring anyone I want for free!"

There was a scream on the other side of the line, followed by rustling. I guess, Tamina was just getting out of bed.

_'I'll be over in a few minutes.' _was her only reaction and then I heard only the beeping of the finished call.

I slowly put the phone away and sat down in front of my desk. While waiting for Tamina, I once again read the e-mail on my computer screen.

There it was, black letters on a white surface:

* * *

Dear Luna,

to properly celebrate the 10 year anniversary of How to train your Dragon,

we're doing a special screening for owners of our premium membership.

All you have to do to receive your tickets is to answer the following question:

What movie out of the three is your favourite and why?

You have until Sunday, 02.05.2020, to submit your question.

And when you do so, tell us how many tickets you need for your loved ones.

Best wishes, the crew of cinema4u

* * *

A few minutes later the bell rang and I raced down the stairs to open the door. Tamina stood there, panting heavily and a little red in the face.

"You have to show me that message!" she demanded and hugged me. I hugged her back and then pulled her after me up the stairs and into my room.

"It's right there, on the screen."

I already knew how to answer the question. But I had to wait to write that mail so everyone could decide whether they would tag along or not.

Meanwhile Tamina had read the message and turned around to face me. "Luna, how come they asked you?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Didn't you just read the message? It's right there! It's because I'm a premium member!"

"Sorry, still tired ..." She mumbled and walked towards my bed. "So, how are you going to answer that question? Seriously, I would have no idea, I love all three movies equally."

I smiled at her. "For a long time I felt the same." I started to explain.

"But last summer I realized that no matter how many movies, seasons and shorts they release, nothing will ever be better than the original movie. It was where the story began and if that hadn't happened, nothing else in the whole franchise would exist. It has the best plot, the most beautiful score and I love how young everyone is. Back when I saw the movie for the first time when I was 10 I became obsessed with the story. And now, more than eight years later, I still am."

Tamina now smiled too. "You know, I don't know any other person in real-life who's as much a dragons nerd as you are. And I love you for how passionate you are about things you love."


	2. Chapter 2

Shout-outs:

**CHSHiccstrid (Guest): **Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter as much as the first.

* * *

Day 1, 26. Feb. 2020: Favourite AU

"Uh, Luna?"

Tamina and I were on our way home from school, walking through snow that already went half-way up our shins.

It had snowed all night and so far it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. I loved that kind of weather.

"Luna!" Tamina repeated.

"Huh?" I looked in her direction.

"I always wanted to ask you one thing. I know you love reading fanfiction even though you lately almost stopped. So, what's your favourite kind of fanfiction?"

I thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I love AUs. But I don't know which one is my favourite. There's so many of them: Modern, crossover, Hiccup abducted as an infant, him running away with Toothless, him having a sister. Especially twin sisters seem to be the fandom's favourite. I love all of them and my favourite always depends on my mood."

Tamina nodded in understanding.

I knew she didn't read as many fanfictions as me but she too had her favourites. And never before had we talked about fanfiction genres. We just recommended our favourite stories to one another. It had just never occurred to me to pick a favourite genre or topic.

* * *

I kept thinking for the rest of the day. While we did our homework, ate our lunch, even when we went for a snow walk.

After dinner it finally stopped snowing, the clouds parted and the moon shone down, casting everything in a silver light. Tamina, who was still around, and I decided to go bobsledding in the moonlight.

That was something I had enjoyed as a child, especially when other people from the village went too and the path was lighted with torches on both sides.

Laughter filled the air on that beautiful evening as we went down the slopes over and over again. After what I think was my fifth time sledding down that hill I finally found my answer to that question I had pondered over all day.

"Tamina!" I screamed up the hill, where my friend just finished her ascend. She turned around and I gave her the signal to join me.

After less than half a minute she was sitting right next to me on my sled.

"You remember that question you asked me after school?" She nodded and I continued. "I can finally answer it properly. My absolutely favourite AU is sibling AU and yes, it took me all day to decide."

I grinned and Tamina smiled back.

"You know I didn't really expect you to answer that, right?"

I punched her in the shoulder and then gave her a snowy hug.

"Thank you for being the best friend anyone could ever wish for."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1, 26. Feb. 2020: Favourite episode

When I got home from school the snow had already melted again. Disappointed that I couldn't go bobsledding again I went into my room and sat down on the bed.

I had totally no idea what I could do.

Reading? Watching TV? Drawing? Bullet Journaling?

I thought about the possibilities for a moment and then decided to watch TV for a while.

It was already late in the evening, a little later than 9 o'clock, so I had to choose carefully what I would watch to avoid getting stuck and watching way past my bedtime.

I remembered that I hadn't watch DreamWorks dragons in more than a year.

But watching the whole show from the beginning again would take the whole of March to finish it. I didn't want that.

But: There was that one episode from season 3 of Race to the Edge that I could watch repeatedly on one day. Stryke out had been my favourite episode since the season aired on Netflix.

And there was another one from Riders of Berk. Breakneck Bog sparked a strange fascination in me.

I would definitely watch those two episodes and then go to bed early. Well, at least early for me.

* * *

I finished a few minutes before 10 o'clock.

As I was brushing my teeth I remembered one thing: I had to answer that e-mail from the cinema, otherwise I wouldn't receive my tickets.

I had already asked all the people I wanted to take with me and most had already told me if they would come or not. So tomorrow I would call everyone who still needed to answer me.

With this thought in mind I lay down and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4, 29. Feb. 2020: Favourite dragon (character)

As soon as I woke up that Saturday morning, I knew which day it was:

The very last day of February, the day that only existed every four years and the day one of my favourite characters of all time had his birthday.

According to the How to train your Dragon books, this day was the birthday of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. If he were alive today he would be somewhere around thousand years old. Or 250 according to book Snotlout. I wanted to finish the day with watching all three movies in a marathon.

But before I had another job to do. That e-mail wouldn't write itself, so I of course had to do it.

I sat down in front of the desk and started my PC. As soon as it was fully booted I opened my e-mail program and began to write.

* * *

Dear sir or madam,

Thank you so much for your invitation for the special screening of all three 'How to train your Dragon' movies.

I need only two tickets for me and my best friend.

My answer to your question is:

My favourite of all three movies is the first, because this is how the story started and I love the innocence everywhere.

Plus: Toothless is the cutest wild dragon in all of the franchise and only gets cuter when he is tamed.

I'm looking forward to receiving my tickets.

Yours faithfully, Luna Nightrider

* * *

Just as I was closing the program the doorbell rang.

I knew that Tamina was coming today because we had planned to spend the day together. But I hadn't expected her as early as half past 9 on a saturday morning.

To prevent her from ringing a second time I sprinted down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi!" Tamina was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi." I answered, still confused at why she was here already.

"Why did you come so early?" I asked after she entered and I closed the door.

I made my way towards the kitchen, Tamina walking behind me.

"I finally got my favourite dragon in Rise of Berk!"

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. But I couldn't stop the grin.

Even though it was hidden deep down inside her, I knew that Tamina was just as much a crazy fangirl as I was. The only difference was that she tried to hide it from the world.

"It's the Deathsong!"

She sounded like a four-year-old who told an adult what she had drawn in kindergarten.

"I know that, stupid." I smiled and gave her a punch to the shoulder that would have made Astrid jealous. Fictional characters had that weird tendency to rub off on me.

Tamina pouted but not for long. We just couldn't be angry with one another or pretend to be offended for longer than a few seconds.

"So, what's favourite dragon?"

"As if you don't remember." I grinned. "The Sandwraith. Closely followed by the Scuttleclaw."

Tamina nodded as if she was processing new information.

She seemed somehow strange. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it but something about her earlier behaviour and now her reaction made me worry.

* * *

I thought about that the whole day. And every once in a while I closely watched her, trying find out what could have happened to her to change her so suddenly.

Even during the movies my attention was more on her than on the TV screen.

When I lay in bed that evening those thoughts kept me awake for way too long.

* * *

So, what do you think happened to Tamina? You'll find out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5, 1. Mar. 2020: Favourite character

Instead of having Tamina over at my house I went to visit her.

Her mother let me in and told me that Tamina was in the living room. She smiled when I entered.

"You look better today." I smiled back and she nodded.

"I also feel a lot better. Looks like I just was overtired yesterday."

I laughed. "Yeah, your behaviour was quite strange. I'm glad you're better now." I paused for a moment. "So, what was your plan for today? It's a beautiful day outside. We could go for a walk. Or have a picnic."

"How about we go for a walk and finish it with a picnic. I know a beautiful place down at the creek."

I nodded and we stood up to prepare what we needed for the day.

* * *

Half an hour later we were walking through the forest.

"You know, the way you acted yesterday reminded me of the Race to the Edge episode 'The longest day'. At first you were a lot like Astrid, and later that changed. But none of the riders acted like you did. Maybe that's another side effect of sleep deprivation. It was like a different kind of slow thinking..."

"Yeah, so I suddenly became your favourite character." She laughed.

"Favourite female." I corrected. "You forgot that I have 3 favourite characters actually: Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless."

"Right, sorry. But you weren't Luna Nightrider if you now cannot name my favourite characters."

I nodded. "Of course. Astrid. And Garf."

Tamina smiled. "100 points for getting the right answers right on the spot!"

I bowed in front of her. "Of course, professor. You should make your tests harder." I mocked her.

"Alright. I'll come up with some. Just give me some time."

"Go ahead. I give you 48 hours."


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6, 2. Mar. 2020: Favourite ship

School on monday morning was even more boring than usually. The teachers were all repeating themselves, telling us about things we had already learned during the lessons of last week.

So to pass the time I put out my notepad and began to write down ideas for all kinds of stories, be it fanfiction or original story. It only took me a few minutes to fill the first page.

When the bell finally rang, indicating the end of our last lesson, I had 5 papers worth of ideas, notes and little sketches.

While we packed up Tamina stared at the notes.

"What were you doing? You never write so many notes."

I smiled. "Those aren't notes about what the teachers told us. I had an inspirational kick and jutted down anything that came to my mind."

Tamina nodded thoughtfully. "It looks like your ideas were flowing like a river."

I nodded. "And a certain ship was skimming through the waves."

Tamina's face immediately changed to confused. "What ship? I see no ship."

"You're rright. I didn't draw one. But I wrote about one."

Tamina's confusion was increasing.

"In fandom lovers are called a ship. And it doesn't matter if it's canon or not. You can ship whatever you want."

"Your fandom terms are the most confusing thing ever." She shook her head. "So, what ship did you write about?"

"Hiccstrid."

Tamina grinned. "Of course you would. You never talk about anything else. It's always anything dragon related."

"Welcome to my life, dear friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7, 3. Mar. 2020: Favourite secondary character

When I opened the mail box upon returning from school, exactly one envelope was in it. My tickets for March 26th had arrived!

I immediately pinned one to my notice board and put the other in my backpack to give to Tamina tomorrow.

Then I sat down to do my homework. But how was I supposed to concentrate on schoolwork when my thoughts were running all over my mind?

After half an hour of staring out the window, trying to concentrate I gave up and decided to eat something before trying again.

My mom was cooking dinner when I arrived downstairs, but she turned around to greet me when I entered the kitchen.

"Hello dear. How was school today?"

I shrugged. "As always. And now I can't concentrate on my homework."

She interrupted her cooking to give me a hug.

"What's bothering you, sweety?" She asked.

"I don't know. There are so many things on my mind. I'm exited for cinema in 3 weeks even though I've already seen the movies like a hundred times. School once again pretends to be the only and most important thing in a student's life. I have so much to think about that I can't concentrate on one thing for longer than a few minutes before another thought takes up that space."

I felt like crying. I hadn't noticed for weeks how overwhelmed I for by everything that currently happened in my life.

"How about you go for a walk? And when you return, dinner will be ready."

Mom smiled and hugged me again. Then she returned to the hearth and resumed her cooking.

I went to grab my shoes and jacket and then left the house, inhaling the fresh spring air that greeted me outside. Immediately my head felt a little clearer.

I decided to take the path into the forest, taking a shorter route so that my mom didn't have to wait too long for me. Mom and dad would want to eat as soon as dad returned.

* * *

I felt a lot better as I was slowly walking through the woods.

Of course my thoughts began to wander again and of course the topic was dragons. But it didn't feel overwhelming, more like a nice distraction from all of my problems. Reflecting favourite characters, episodes, seasons, and a lot more was quite relaxing.

I took my phone out and scrolled through my gallery when a certain picture made me stop. It was a thirty day challenge from Amino: 'Thirty days – Thirty characters you like'.

I knew I had a lot of dragons characters in there. I had changed the challenge a little to better fit me. Instead of just putting thirty random characters I had paired everyone with a description.

Favourite character. Favourite villain. Favourite bad turned good character. The other way around. Favourite secondary character.

Back then I had placed Heather as my favourite secondary, but now I caught myself questioning my decision. Was she really my favourite secondary character? Wasn't there any other character I liked more?

After a few minutes of thinking I realized: No, there wasn't. Heather really was my favourite secondary character.


	8. Chapter 8

Shout-out:

**CHSHiccstrid (Guest): **Of course this is good enough! I love the way you answer my chapters! 3

* * *

Day 8, 4. Mar. 2020: Favourite dragon character (swapped with day 4)

Tamina started squealing when I gave her the ticket during morning break.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She wouldn't stop dancing and jumping around me in sheer excitement.

"Are you alright?" I asked, even though I already knew that she was. She was just the most excited I had ever seen her.

"I'm more than alright! I'm going to the cinema for free and I don't think that anything better ever happened to me!" I laughed.

"So..." I began once the had stopped goofing around. "What is your favourite-" I facepalmed.

Why did I just start this question? I already knew the answer was Garf.

"What?" Tamina seemed a little perplex at my facepalm.

"What were you going to ask me was my favourite?"

"Dragon character. I stopped half-way through though, because we talked about this only a few days ago. Yours is Garf and mine is Toothless. So just forget what happened during the last minute or so."

I smiled and Tamina grinned back.

"Sure. Just as much as you're going to forget my weird dance earlier."

I nodded. "I'll try."

"Good. Me too."

Just then the bell rang and morning break was over. Which meant that math was the next lesson.

I sighed.

"It's going to be ok." Tamina tried to comfort me.

Nonetheless I was a little afraid to get my test back today.


End file.
